Yami Goes Crazy
by bluerain1984
Summary: Yami's gone crazy and it's up to the gang to stop him! Will they save their friends, or will Dark Yami banish them all to the Shadow Realm? Chaos Story; One shot; cowritten with Sir Larry


Disclaimer: We own nothing. Except my spiffy new laptop, which we're using to write our stories! So enjoy. This really has no plot or significance, we just wanted to write it! 

Yami Goes Crazy!

"Other news," said an attractive new anchor, with a really funny name, "A mysterious figure has been breaking in to card and novelty shops stealing any and all Duel Monsters cards they get their hands on. The only clue to the fiend's identity was a single word that has been written across the windows of every shop: Yami."

"Someone's trying to ruin Yugi and Yami's good names!" Tea said as she turned off the TV.

"Yeah, so? What do you want us to do about it?" Inu-yasha asked as he and his co-horts sat in Kagome's living room.

"I want you to find them and stop them," Tea said.

"Where do you expect us to start?" Shippo asked. "He could be anywhere." Just then, they heard the sound of a chainsaw roaring in the wellhouse.

"THE WELL!!!" they all screamed. They dashed out of the house and to the mini shrine, and what did they see? The well totally destroyed! And the word Yami written across one last board.

"It'll be weeks before we can go home!" Sango cried.

"That's it! This punk is dead, whoever it is!" Inu-yasha said, drawing his sword. He sniffed the ground and said, "Blast! The only scent here is you guys' scents!"

"We hang out here everyday," Tea said.

"We'll need more people to spread out and search," Miroku said. They left immediately to rally the rest pf the gang, and split into groups. Kagome led Shippo, Mokuba, Mai, and Serenity in a search in Tokyo, while Inu-yasha and Kaiba, with Joey and Duke (who carried a large butterfly net) searched Domino, and Sango, Miroku, Tristan, and Bakura searched the areas between the cities. Finally, after false alarms including old ladies and shaking down fourth graders, they followed the fake Yami's trail of destruction and graffiti to… Yugi's house!

"Oh no!" Tea cried as they ran up to the shop, "He's going after Yugi next!"

"Fools!" cried a loud voice. Lightening flashed over head, and on the rooftop of the Motou's Card Shop was… Yugi Motou! He had a crazed look in his eyes as he discarded his chainsaw and can of spray paint and leaped off the roof top to the street below.

"It was Yugi all along!" Joey said, pointing at him.

"You Fools! I am not Yugi Motou!" said the crazed boy.

"There are Jewel Shards in his Puzzle!" Kagome cried.

"Then that's-!" Mai said.

"Dark Yami!" Bakura said.

"Does everybody know what time it is?!" Dark Yami said, activating his Duel Disk.

"Time to duel," Kaiba said, activating his own disk.

"No!" Dark Yami said, laughing, "Time to Shadow Duel! And I have a friend among you who shall duel with me!!!" he cried.

Then, Bakura began to laugh, and he was taken over by the spirit, Li Zhou!

"Now let the banishings begin!" Dark Yami declared, as he drew cards, and the entire area was swallowed by black mist. "I'll start things off," Dark Yami said, drawing a card and adding t to what he had in his hand. "I play pitch Black Werewolf and lay two cards face down."

"And play the trap card Destiny Board!" announced Li Zhou. "And play the Magic Cards, Spirit Message 'I'." 

"Give me all you got," Inu-yasha said, bearing his sword, "I don't need no stinking cards to get your Jewel Shards!"

"Then face the very real wrath of my Skilled Dark Magician!" Dark Yami cried as the Magician appeared.

"Skilled Dark Magician?!" Everyone exclaimed.

"Wind Scar!" Inu-yasha cried as he prepaired to swing his sword at Pitch Black Werewolf, but his sword got stuck in mid swing in nothing but air, "Huh?"

"This is a Shadow Duel, remember?" Li Zhou said, "Only Shadow Creatures can attack each other."

"Then I'll join in," said Kaiba, "And I play my Des Feral Imp, and now I sacrifice him to summon my Paladin of White Dragon!" The Paladin and his dragon appeared, and Kiaba ordered, "Go Paladin! Destroy his Werewolf!" The Paladin took flight, and as rider and dragon chomped the Werewolf.

"Pity, Kaiba, you Joined too late." Dark Yami said.

"Oh really?" Kaiba asked, "For now I sacrifice my Paladin to summon Blue Eyes White Dragon," he said as the Dragon appeared. "It's your turn, Dark Yami, not that it really matters."

"Oh, it does matter," Dark yami said, "For I use Premature Burial to recall my Werewolf, and sacrifice hi and Skilled Dark Magician to summon Maju Garzett! And with 4900 attack points, that's more than enough to destroy your Dragon!" And as Garzett blew Blue Eyes away, Li Zhou drew and played Spirit Message 'N'.

"How can we defeat them?" Miroku asked.

"If I can shoot the Puzzle and get the Shards out of it, Little Yugi and the Real Yami might be able to take over," Kagome said. So she drew her bow, nocked an arrow, and fired it, straight for the Puzzle.

"Foul Move, Young Kagome! Activate Pikeru's Circle on Enchantment!" Dark Yami yelled, and a girl with pink pigtails and dressed in white appeared and chanted a spell that made the arrow disintegrate.  
"Oh man," Kagome groaned.

Then, Dark Yami drew another card, and said, "I play the Magic Card, Card of Sanctity! Which allows me and my opponents to draw until we have six cards in our hands. Now I Royal Magical Library in defense mode. Nothing can stop me now! I have an unstoppable monster, and an unstoppable power! There's nothing you can do to stop me! I shall destroy you all!!"

"That's what you think!" Shippo said, popping up on Dark Yami's back, and breaking the chain that held the Millennium Puzzle with his shard teeth. "AHHHHH! My tooth hurts!!!" Shippo cried, "Here Kagome!" and he flung the Puzzle at her.

"Great! Thanks, Shippo." Kagome said.

"NO!" cried Dark Yami as Kagome raised the Puzzle, and smashed it against the sidewalk, freeing Yugi and Yami from Dark Yami's control. Yugi's body fainted and fell to the ground, just as Li Zhou screamed, and fled back in to the Ring, leaving a weak and confused Bkaura.

--------------Transition---------------

"I'm glad you help free us, Kagome," Yugi said the next day, "But did you have to smash my Puzzle? It took me forever to fix it last time."

"If I hadn't smashed it, we wouldn't have found that cursed piece that Li Zhou had put in there and purified it. Now, it'll be even harder for Dark Yami to take control of you guys," Kagome said.

"I guess," Yugi replied, "But it's annoying anyway."

The End. 


End file.
